Lips of an angel
by KathBell
Summary: Ziva gets some devestating news about her father, she calls Tony. He is with Jeanne, who will he choose? Tiva. Song-fic. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Lips of an angel: Part one._

_Authors note: Two-Shot that you can thank the amazing amount of TIVA videos on the net for! Can be classed as AU._

_Song: Lips of an Angel by Hinder._

_Pairings: Tiva, mentions of Tony/Jeanne._

_Timing: Season four._

_Genre: Romance, angst, hurt/comfort. _

_Summary: Ziva gets some devastating news about her father, she calls Tony. He is with Jeanne... who will he choose?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. _

_Lips of an angel._

"I'm just going to get changed." Jeanne rose from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Tony alone.

–

Ziva closed her phone as tears started to fall from her eyes, that had been her Aunt. She had just been told that her father had died of a heart attack. She opened her phone again, closed her eyes, and dialled Tony's number from memory.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud _

Tony was surprised when Ziva rang him at 1am in the morning. "Yeah?" He asked, the annoyance shown in his voice. Jeanne gave him the stare that could only mean 'This better be important, cos' if it isn't you are gonna regret it'.

~ He's dead, Tony ~ Ziva sobbed over the phone... Hold on – Ziva was crying?! He could only think of a few males that could have died to make Ziva cry. McGee – damn. Gibbs – damn, damn, damn, damn. Or her father – hooray! Well, he would be glad if that bastard was dead.

"Zee? Who?" Now Jeanne looked ready to kill him. Ziva just continued to sob.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak._

~ He's gone, Tony, he's gone ~ Ziva sobbed, not revealing who was gone yet.

Now he had a feeling that it could be Gibbs. "Hey, hey. It'll be okay, but only if you tell me _who_?" He swallowed down his nervousness. The boss dead? She just sobbed. "Ziva... Is it Gibbs?"

~ N-No. ~ Her voice sounded so small. His heart ached, but he was relieved that it wasn't the boss. That just left McGee and her father. ~ He's gone, Tony, he's gone... ~

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Tony hated listening to the woman he loved cry. "Ok, Zee, but I can't help if you don't tell me who's gone. Is it McGee?" She just sobbed. "Ziva, please." He paused, realising that she wouldn't be able to reveal the name of whoever had died over the phone. "Okay, Ziva, I'm coming now, just... don't do anything stupid." He didn't hang up, her changed with the phone still on and raced out of the apartment. Jeanne was shocked, to say the least.

_Authors note: Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Lips of an angel: Part two.**

**Authors note: ……… Oh… My… Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I really appreciate all of them! And... OMG... Bitter and Blue by Michael Weatherly (Tony DiNozzo!) It is amazing!**

**Yeah... That was random...**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

**Here for her.**

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue 

Tony unlocked the door to her apartment with his key, he tried to ignore the fact that his hands were shaking. He was worried about her – what could've happened to make that... Angel... cry?

He felt his knees go weak when he saw her, crying on the floor. He rushed over to her, now on the floor to, and let her cry against his chest. "Shush, it'll be okay."

"Papa, he's gone." He bit back a sigh of relief – it wasn't McGee.

–

Tony carried Ziva, his arms under her legs, her arms around his neck, into the bedroom, he laid her on the bed and covered her in the blanket.

Her eyes were red and puffy with crying. His eyes had bags under them. He walked out of her room, turning the lights off first, and called Gibbs, getting one week of work off for Ziva, and one off for himself. Then he called Jenny, explaining the situation to her. She had already heard the news, and was upset, it turned out that Eli David was a good man. Tony had always hated him, based solely on the fact that he had been horrible to Ziva, and that he was Ari's father, but he had never actually met the man himself. It was only now that he wished to God that he had been given the chance. Maybe Eli David was okay.


End file.
